07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruse
Haruse One of the minor antagonists of the 07 ghost series. Haruse is one of Ayanami's subordinates and is a member of the Black Hawks, acting as Kuroyuri's Beglieter. He sacrifices himself for Kuroyuri and Ayanami in order to seal the eye of Mikhail, but this results in his soul being swallowed by Mikhail, and has been rendered comatose for the rest of the manga series so far. In the side chapter Platonic cafe Haruse is implied to not be a Warsfiel like the other Black Hawks. Anime synopsis Haruse is first seen with Ayanami and the other Black Hawks entering the observation room to watch the students taking the army exam. He is later seen in a meeting with the other high ranking officers and admirals discussing Teito's escape from the military and the Eye of Mikhail. The other Black Hawks say what they think of the situation, except for Kuroyuri (who is asleep) and Haruse who remains silent and carries his superior in his arms. One of the admirals criticises the Black Hawks for their laid-back approach and seemingly lack of motivation, and also reprimands Haruse personally, saying: 'especially you on the right!' apparently not liking how he is carrying his superior, Kuroyuri, as he/she sleeps. The Black Hawks are later sent on a Mission by Miroku to take the eye of Mikhail. The Military believes it must posses both Eyes, so a repeat of the Raggs War can be avoided. Kuroyuri and Haruse are sent to get Frau out of the way so he cannot interfere with the plan, but they are separated as Kuroyuri goes to confront Frau, and Haruse goes to Labrador. However, before any fight can take place, Labrador infects Haruse with a parasitic plant that slowly begins to weaken him by purifying his soul. Haruse leaves when he finds himself unable to subdue Labrador. After Frau has been falsely imprisoned due to Kuroyuri framing him with the mutilation of several of the criminals in the church, Haruse is seen standing on a ledge on the Church grounds behind Kuroyuri. When Kuroyuri talks to Ayanami about the mission being a success and cries to him about Frau using his (Ayanami's) scythe, Haruse gives him/her a hug to calm him/her down. However Kuroyuri notices that Haruse is injured due to Labrador's plant and offers some of his/her blood to him. Haruse again appears during the fight Kuroyuri had against Castor, catching Kuroyuri as he/she is sent flying against the wall and they both retreat. The pair then confront Hakuren and Teito, Haruse delivering the former a punch to the gut, knocking him out, and the two Black Hawks then kidnap the pair and attempt to fly back to the ship. However, Teito is soon knocked overboard and saved by Frau and the Eye of Mikhail is released. Mikhail confronts Kuroyuri and attacks him/her which angers Haruse who restrains him and takes the Eye from Teito but loses his soul in the process. The Black Hawks leave with the Eye but Haruse is rendered comatose for the rest of the series. Appearance Haruse appears to be a young man is his late-teens or early twenties, as he was still a student at the Military when he met Kuroyuri. He is the tallest character in the 07 ghost series (being half a head taller than both Frau and Hyuuga) and having a muscular build. Haruse's facial shape is much more masculine than that of his older team mates Ayanami and Hyuuga, with a stronger jaw-line and thicker neck. His skin tone is also rather pale, almost as pale as Ayanami's. He has a long nose, a small mouth with small lips and blue eyes that are narrowed towards the tear ducts. Haruse's eyes are drawn without any recognisable pupils. His hair colour is blue, almost the same colour as his eyes, and is spiked up with several loose strands falling over his forehead. Haruse is always shown wearing the standard Black Hawks uniform, which is a black (or dark blue), ankle length overcoat with golden trimming on the chest, neck guard and sleeve cuffs. It is possible that Haruse wears a white shirt under his overcoat (as Mikage was shown wearing a white shirt under his uniform). Like the rest of the Black Hawks he wears black trousers and black, buckled boots that go up to the knees. Haruse has a small half mantle emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia hanging off his left shoulder and a golden shoulder board on his right. Personality Haruse is very quiet, only speaking when spoken to and is always very polite and courteous when speaking to those of a higher rank; using the correct honorific to refer to someone. He always tries to remain on the 'good side' of those he interacts with, and tries his best to please his superiors. Haruse seems to be wary of how people of a higher rank see him, and was shown to become unnerved when he was told off (as shown in the manga when he panicked and quickly apologised when criticized). However Haruse seems to be less self-concious about how his peers see him, as he still wanted to be friends with Kuroyuri despite the stigma attached to members of the Black Hawks. He has shown to be very kind, particularly to children, or those younger than himself, as when Kuroyuri cries he gives him/her a hug. However he can become aggressive when he feels his team mates are in danger, as shown when he attacked and tried to choke Mikhail for attacking Kuroyuri. In the anime Haruse shows little facial expression, but he is often seen smiling in the manga and omakes. Haruse has a passion for cooking: the side chapter P''latonic cafe'' revealing that he wanted to become a chef. Relationships With his superiors: Ayanami: Haruse interacts with Ayanami very little but has shown him a great amount of respect for him, saying that he is fine with sacrificing himself for him. Kuroyuri: Haruse behaves like an older brother to Kuroyuri despite the fact that Kuroyuri is stronger than Haruse. Their meeting was shown in the side chapter Platonic cafe where Haruse saw Kuroyuri struggling to press a button on a vending machine, due to his/her short height, and pressed it for her. Haruse continued to be kind to Kuroyuri despite the fact that s/he was a Warsfiel and a Black Hawk, and so the bond between the two is very strong. Haruse cares for Kuroyuri very much and is angered when others try to hurt him/her and always tries to cheer him/her up when s/he is upset. Hyuuga: Haruse and Hyuuga are shown meeting in the side chapter Platonic cafe when Hyuuga challenges Haruse to a sword fight. Haruse accepted Hyuuga's suggestion that Haruse should become Kuroyuri's Beglieter. History Haruse's history is relatively unknown. Haruse's parents are the owners of a bakery and this is where he acquired his love for cakes and talent for cooking. The side chapter Platonic cafe also shows a little of his life before he joined the Black Hawks. Haruse was a student at the Barsburg Military Academy similar to Teito and Mikage when he met Kuroyuri and quickly befriended him/her. He later joined the Black Hawks after he was ambushed by Hyuuga who told him it would be a good idea for him to be Kuroyuri's Beglieter. Category:Characters Category:Male